


Shattered

by Strange_Dark



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Amnesia, Broken, F/M, Help, Incest, Insanity, True Love Restraint, Unconditional Love, psychiatric hospital, psychotic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Dark/pseuds/Strange_Dark
Summary: Len is broken.He doesn't remember killing anyone, or trying to strangle his sister, his Rin, his love.He's checked in to a psychiatric hospital, deemed insane.Rin wants to fix him, but she's terrified of the monster he's become.Will Rin be able to fix Len back to the loving brother he was before?Or is he shattered beyond repair?





	1. Chapter 1

Len doesn't recognize the tiny room he's in. It's all white, with not a single piece of furniture. He hates the lack of windows, and the only door has no handle, meant to be opened from the outside. The floor is kind of spongy, and the walls seem to share the same texture.

Padded...?

He's not claustrophobic, but the plain walls seem too tight, like they're trying to suffocate him. He hates this, all of it. He feels like a caged animal, ready to pounce on any available unsuspecting prey. He despises the feeling that he's being watched. He knows he is, he just can't see who is watching him, or how they're doing it. 

In a fit of fury, he slams his fist into the wall. His clothes feel like sandpaper, they're not even his. They're thin, he can almost see right through them. They're also white, plain suffocating white, just like his tight prison. He punches the wall again, but the noise is softened by the padding. It makes him angrier, he wants to take out his rage, but it's not working. 

The very worst part is the silence. 

It's dead quiet, with the thickly padded walls soaking up sound. He screams, just to have some noise, but in the end, he's only left with a sore throat and he feels more miserable than he did before. He's restless. He has better things to do, like pleasing Rin. Where is she anyway?

"Rin?" he calls uncertainly. "Princess?" he tries again, searching the vacant cell. After several minutes of calling for her and not receiving a response, he sinks to his knees, defeated. "But... I don't understand..." he sobs. He can't comprehend his situation. He doesn't understand why he's locked up like this, he can't remember what he did. He wants Rin, she can help him, she can help him understand why he's here. Though his containment isn't clear to him, it's obvious to everyone else.

He's insane.

Rin is still traumatized. She's been seeing a therapist for about a week now, every day since it happened. 

Her brother, her knight, her most cherished person, her Len... had tried to strangle her.

That was the day she found out that it had been him all along. He was the cause of her friends' mysterious deaths. Luckily, before he got halfway through killing her, their parents saw. Infuriated and scared, they had checked her brother into a psychiatric hospital,

Now, she watches the wreck that used to be her other half through a one-sided window. She doesn't get how it works, but she knows he can't see her. She hates seeing him like this. The doctors behind her scribble down notes on his behavior, as if he's some new species in a science lab. She can see that he's angry and hurt, but mostly confused. She fights the urge to yell at them, remind them that he's a person, her brother, and not some... animal. She watches in despair as he screams. She wonders what's going through his mind. 

She wishes she could fix him.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do I fix him?" 

Rin's question is earnest, she is determined to help him. The flurry of doctors around her look thoughtful for a while, until one speaks up. 

"You can't completely fix him, but he seems to have trouble remembering what he did. Maybe talking to you would help?"

"M-me? But-"

The doctor sighs. "You're his twin sister, are you not?" 

Rin nods. "Of course I'll do it. I mean, it's just talking to him, right? That's completely normal."

"Would you be willing to do it today? The sooner the better."

Rin nods again. She wants her brother back.

Len doesn't know what to do with himself. He's bored. His head hurts too much to sleep, and besides that, there's not really anything he can do. He wishes Rin is with him. Then, he wouldn't need anything. She is all he ever wanted, ever needed. He paces back and forth across the cell, trying not to think about anything. Soon, he gets frustrated with that, and he sits down. He taps his foot feverishly for a while, then stands up again. His boredom is driving him crazy.

Not that he wasn't before.

The boredom and silence make him angry, he wants to destroy it, obliterate it, he wants to kill it. He drops to his knees and screams, slamming his fists against the padded wall. He claws at the spongy material, but in the end, he hasn't succeeded anything. He wants to get out. He wants his Rin. She'll comfort him.

Right?


End file.
